Not Rescued
by kt2785
Summary: Rescue didn't come.  Jack and Kate try to get their relationship back, and Sawyer and Claire start to connect too.  JateConmama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok...so this is for geekmage. I'm probably one of the biggest Skaters ever, but I'm going to try to do a good Jate story. Also Sawyer is my favorite character, so I can't let him be alone...haha. So it's gonna be Jate/Conmama. Please be gentle...lemme know how it is. I hope that it's ok. **

Rescue never came. No one understood...least of all Jack and Kate. They had been so sure that they were going to finally get off the island. Kate sat on the beach alone. When she returned to the beach from the mountain, Sawyer had completely ignored her, so she didn't even try to talk to him. What was the point? She kept thinking about Jack's words. He told her that he loved her. Was he telling the truth? He sounded pretty serious, but maybe he was just saying that. She picked up a rock next to her and turned it over in her hands. She felt someone standing over her. She was sure that it was Sawyer.

"Can you just leave me alone please?" she sighed.

"Y-yeah," Jack hesitated. "I'm s-sorry."

"No, Jack. It's ok," she looked up. "I thought you were someone else. Have a seat."

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I've been wondering why they haven't come, but other than that..."

"I know," he whispered. "I was so sure that they were going to come. I knew...I knew they would come."

"I know Jack, me too," she replied.

"I want you to know that I meant it," he told her. "When I said I love you. I do."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "And I miss you."

"What do you mean you miss me?" she asked. "Since I came to get you we've seen each other every day."

"Kate," he sighed. "We haven't exactly been hanging out much. I mean it's not either of our faults...you have Sawyer and I have Juliet, but-"

"What do you mean I 'have' Sawyer?" she asked. "I don't have him. In fact right now he's too pissed to even look at me."

"Why would he be pissed at you?" Jack questioned. "I told you that he only told you that he didn't want you to go with him because he didn't want you to get hurt."

"Jack," she shook her head. "He didn't want to go with me because he didn't want to see me at that minute. He couldn't even look at me. In fact, he's pretty pissed at me."

"Anyway," Jack started again. "We haven't been able to really hang out."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I know what you mean."

"Well, then. Let's hang out right now."

"I love you too," she blurted out. "And I definitely have missed hanging out with you too."

"Ok," he nodded. "I have an idea. Come on."

"Come on?" she asked. "Where?"

"Just, trust me," he stood up and held his hands out for her to take. She chuckled before taking Jack's hands and walking with him down the beach. As Kate and Jack walked down the beach Sawyer watched from the airplane seats. He shook his head, not noticing the person standing who was saying his name.

"Sawyer!" Claire said loudly, kicking his leg.

"What?" he asked, annoyed. "You didn't have to kick me...damn."

"I've said your name about 5 times," she replied, looking at him.

"Ok," he sighed. "What the hell do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you had any asprin," she scoffed. "But never mind."

She began to walk away.

"Yes, you can have some asprin," he told her standing up. "Sorry for yellin' at ya," he mumbled, as he rumaged through his stash. He found the bottle of asprin and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"What's it for?" he asked.

"Headache," she answered.

"Sorry about Chuckie," he murmured.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Thanks again. See ya."

She walked away from him, and back up to her tent. Sawyer sighed and looked back towards where Jack and Kate had been walking. He couldn't see them any more, just the footprints they had left. He went back to reading his book.

Kate and Jack walked until they were completely hidden from the rest of the beach. He sat on the sand, and she followed him. He stared at her for a minute.

"So what about Sawyer?" he asked quietly.

"What about him?" she inquired.

"Are you-" he began.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't-I care about him, but that's all. I mean, we became close in those cages, but...I missed you so much when you were gone. I was really upset when we came back and you let Juliet come too. I guess I was kinda jealous."

"I saw you," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I saw you coming out of Sawyer's tent," he told her. "Couple weeks ago. I'm not stupid, I know that you've been-"

"Don't finish that sentence," she replied.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "I-"

"It's ok if you do, but-"

"I don't love him," she assured him. "I was using him."

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I saw you connecting with Juliet, and I was jealous. I knew that he would never turn me away," Kate whispered. "I wanted to feel like someone loved me."

"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "Just because I was having dinner with the woman, doesn't mean that love her."

"I know," she nodded. "But that doesn't stop me from being jealous when I see you having fun and flirting with another woman."

"Well, she and I connected, just like you and Sawyer did," Jack told her. "I mean I know that you already know that I saw you in the cages. But-I don't know...I started to trust her while I was being held hostage. She protected me."

"Yeah," Kate replied. "I guess that would make you kind of connected in a way."

"And I know that you and Sawyer are connected too, but if you say that you don't love him-I guess I believe you."

She nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes more.

"Do you think that I-" Jack began. "Nevermind it's stupid."

"What?" she asked. "Tell me."

"Can I-can I kiss you?" he asked.

"You don't have to ask," she whispered turning toward him and kissing him.

**A/N: OK...so like I said, non-jater here so that was kinda hard to write, and make sound convincing. I hope that you guys liked this chapter...should I keep going? Was it in character? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so thanks for the reviews. Those of you who wanted me to continue, I really am gonna try, but I'm gonna remind you that I'm still a Skater, so it's really difficult for me to write this, but I do enjoy a challenge.**

Kate and Jack walked back to the beach together. She was laughing at something he was saying. He was laughing too. They both went up to the kitchen together. As they were helping themselves to food Sawyer walked over to him. Jack nudged Kate telling her that Sawyer was standing there watching them.

"I'll be right there," Kate said.

"Ok," he nodded and headed down to a spot on the beach.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Your gettin' all cozy with the doc I see," Sawyer stated.

"We're eating dinner together," Kate told him. "That's all."

"That ain't all," he replied. "I saw ya'll walkin' on the beach looking all friendly."

"Well yes Sawyer, we are friends," Kate said.

"If you say so," he mumbled walking back to his tent. Kate watched him walk away and went down to where Jack was sitting, waiting for her.

"What did he want?" Jack asked.

"Nothin'," she answered. "He didn't say anything. He just accused me of being cozy with you."

"What did you tell him?" he smiled.

"I told him that we were having dinner," Kate replied.

"So you didn't tell him about-," he stopped midsentence.

"I didn't tell him we kissed, if that's what you mean...quite honestly it's none of his damn business."

"Are you going to tell him about us?" he asked.

"What about us?" Kate inquired. "I don't even know what us is."

"I thought-" he began.

"I mean. I know what I want. I just don't know what you expect," she told him. "I've been waiting so long for you to tell me that you love me. And if you couldn't tell by my expression, when you finally said it...It made me so happy."

"Well I do love you," he told her.

"I know," she nodded.

They ate the rest of dinner catching up with each other and innocently flirting. That night they stayed up till 2:00 talking.

The next morning Kate heard the flap to her tent rustle. She sat up and saw Sawyer standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were up," he told her.

"What do you want Sawyer?" she questioned.

"Just wanted to get away from my tent," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Aaron won't shut up," he stated.

"Why don't you try and help Claire out?" she questioned. "Maybe if you would offer to help her Aaron wouldn't annoy you as much."

"Nice try Freckles, but not a chance," he said. Kate carefully started getting dressed underneath the covers.

"Are you gonna be shy now?" he asked. "Ain't nothin' I haven't seen before."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, it ain't nothin' your gonna see again," she told him.

"We'll see about that," he smirked. "Are you and Jack, like...together?"

"You really are still stuck in junior high, aren't you?" she inquired. "Now, can you please leave so that I can finish getting dressed?"

"Sure," he said with his eyebrows raised. She rolled her eyes and continued to get dressed. She emerged from her tent and bumped into Jack on her way out.

"Hey," she chuckled.

"Hi," he replied. "Just saw Sawyer."

"Yeah?" she asked. "Where?"

"Coming out of your tent," Jack answered.

"He just kinda barged in," she whispered.

"I'm not accusing you of anything," Jack told her. "I know he's just a pervert. If you ever need me to get rid of him, let me know."

"That's sweet, but I can definitely handle Sawyer," she told him.

"So do you want to hang out for a while?" he asked. "Go get some water from the caves?"

"Sure," she nodded. She walked with Jack into the jungle.

Sawyer held his hands in his head as he listened to Aaron crying. Finally he stood up and went over to Claire's tent.

"Can't you shut him up?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said, with a small sniffle. "I don't know what's the matter with him. I think he's starting to realize that Charlie's gone."

"Do you need help?" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Claire asked. "Did you just ask me if I needed help?"

"Nevermind," he mumbled again and bgan to walk away.

"No, wait," she said. "I'd love some help actually. Can you just hold him for a sec while I go get some food."

"I-no-yeah, alright," he rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, handing Aaron to him. Sawyer held Aaron as he cried and tried to settle him down. Once Claire returned Sawyer was sitting with Aaron on his lap, reading a book out loud to him. Aaron was looking at Sawyer almost acting like he was really listening. Claire sat down next to them with a smile.

"You did it," she stated.

"I didn't do nothin'," he replied. "I was just readin' I thought maybe he'd like it."

"Thanks," she said quietly. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and watched as he continued to read.

**A/N: Ok...so I know that chapter was a little lame, but it's going to pick up in the next chapter...that is if you still want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm going to try for a 3rd chapter. I'm glad that people are reading it.**

Over the next 2 weeks Kate was spending a lot of time with Jack, hanging out. She started to spend most nights sleeping in Jack's tent too. Claire and Sawyer started hanging out more and more too. Sawyer was even starting to admit that Aaron was pretty damn cute. Kate and Jack had officially become a couple and no one was very surprised. One day Kate was sitting on the beach alone, and Sawyer saw her. He wondered where the doc was.

"Hey Freckles," Sawyer greeted her sitting next to her.

"Hey," she gasped, not knowing anyone was watching her. She discreetly wiped her cheeks and looked over to him. "What's up?"

"Nothin'," he said looking confused. "Are you cryin'?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I just have a little cold."

"I'm not an idiot," he told her. "I know you well enough to know when you're crying and when your not. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she stated. "I'm fine."

"Freckles-" he started.

"Leave me alone!" she exclaimed. She stood up and walked away from him. He sighed, thought for a minute, and then decided to follow her anyway.

"Freckles wait," he called.

"What do you want?" she asked. This time there was a lump in her throat and Sawyer knew that she was about to cry again.

"I just want to know what happened," he said. "What's the matter?"

"You have to promise not to freak out, and tell Jack," she told him.

"You want me to keep somethin' from your boyfriend?" he asked. "Fine by me. Go ahead. What's goin' on?"

"I think that I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"Congratulations...I guess," he told her. "But why are you tellin' me and not the doc."

She didn't say anything, but instead stared at him seriously.

"Oh," he nodded. "Are you sure?"

"That's what makes this so bad," she said, this time tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I don't know if it's you or him."

"You need a hug?" he asked. She stepped forward and let him hug her. He could feel her sobbing against him and rubbed her back.

"What's going on?" Jack asked walking up to them. Sawyer let go of her and she stopped crying immediately and wiped her face off, pretending that it was just sweat.

"Nothing," she said, as poised as she could.

"She just looked like she needed a hug," Sawyer told him. "See ya around Freckles. And don't worry."

She nodded and watched him walk away. She took a deep breath and turned toward Jack.

"Hey, you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack, I'm fine," she told him. "I will be anyway. Do you know if Juliet is available?"

"Juliet?" he asked. "Why do you need to talk to Juliet?"

"Um-I just wanted to ask her a question about her old friends," she stated. "I-"

"Kate, it's ok," Jack replied. "I know that you're pregnant."

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, Kate," he began. "Every morning you sneak out of the tent and go sneaking off, and when you come back you don't want me to come anywhere near you. I figured out a while ago that you've been sneaking out to puke. Come on...let's go talk to Juliet. And I also know that you're afraid that Sawyer might be the father."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"It's ok," he told her.

"No it's not," she sniffled. "It's not going to be ok. I can't be a mother, and I know that if this baby is Sawyer's I'm going to lose you."

"No you won't," he assured her. "I'm not going to let that happen. If the baby is Sawyer's...and let's hope it's not, but if it is, we'll-I don't know what will happen honestly, but that's not going to make me stop loving you."

"Ok," she nodded. He kissed her and pulled her into a hug.

Sawyer went up to his tent, and Claire called him over.

"Sawyer watch," she stated excitedly. Sawyer walked up to Claire's tent and sat down next to her. Aaron was sitting on the ground. He reached up and pulled himself to a standing position.

"Cool!" Sawyer exclaimed. "Alright A. Gimme five." Sawyer held up his hand. Aaron reluctantly reached up. When he took one hand off of the side of Claire's bed he fell, and looked up at them.

"Thanks," Claire whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here," Claire stated. "I never thought I could count on you of all people. And now...I mean you're just amazing. And you're great with him."

"What can I say...I love babies," he whispered. "Don't tell anyone k?"

"I won't," she laughed. She looked at him and smiled. They could both feel the small amount of tension between the two of them. He hesitated 3 times before leaning over and kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She backed away first and smiled at him.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "I guess I'll see ya around, mamacita."

"Stay," she whispered. "For a little while longer?"

"Ok," he nodded.

* * *

Kate and Jack walked over to where Juliet was standing in the kitchen.

"Juliet," Jack began. "Can we go to the medical hatch?"

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"Because Kate's pregnant, and we want to know when it was conceived."

"She doesn't know how far along she is?" Juliet asked.

"No, she doesn't," Jack told her. "We really just want to make sure that I'm the father."

"Ok, we can go in 5 minutes," Juliet told them.

"Excuse me," Kate cleared her throat. "I'm standing right here. You're acting like I'm invisible."

Kate crossed her arms and stared at Jack.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just know how scared you are."

"I'm not scared about going to the damn medical hatch," she stated. "I can worry about being a crappy mom in 9 months...I just want to know who the father is, and I don't want you there."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I want to find out alone, and then when I know I can come tell you," she stated.

"But why?' he asked. "I can be there for you."

"Juliet can be there for me," she answered.

"Why don't you want me there?" he asked.

"Because if this baby is Sawyer's he deserves to know before you," Kate told him. "I'm sorry."

"Ok," he nodded. "Fair enough."

She kissed him and followed Juliet into the jungle. Jack walked over to Claire's tent where Sawyer was still sitting.

"Can I talk to you?" Jack asked.

"Sure doc, shoot," Sawyer replied.

"Alone," Jack stated.

"Ok," Sawyer stood up and walked away with Jack.

"Kate thinks she's pregnant," Jack told him.

"I know," Sawyer nodded. "That's why she was crying today. I was comforting her."

"Ok," Jack sighed. "I figured, but hey I'm never one to assume something."

Sawyer chuckled heartily at this comment. Jack forced a smile too.

"What do you want?" Sawyer asked.

"She went with Juliet to see who's the father," Jack said. "They should be gone for about 2 hours."

"Ok," Sawyer nodded. "Why didn't you go with her?"

"Because she didn't want me to," Jack stated. "She wanted to make sure that if you're the dad, you know before I do."

"Well then let's go find out who's gonna be a daddy," Sawyer replied.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I know where the medical hatch is...we'll both go," Sawyer offered.

"Really?" he asked. "You're really gonna offer to help me? You're gonna go with me?"

"Why not?" Sawyer responded. "I mean come on we don't have to be arch enemies all the time. Let's go."

Jack and Sawyer headed off into the jungle. They caught up to the women pretty quickly because when they arrived at the hatch, they were just going inside.

"Kate!" Jack yelled. She didn't look back.

"Freckles!" Sawyer exclaimed, louder than Jack. This time she heard it and turned around.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she asked. "I told you that I wanted to do this alone."

"No, you said you wanted whoever the father was to know first," Jack corrected her. "So we both came. You can tell us when you know."

"I really wish you wouldn't have," she said. "I don't really want either of you here, but I guess since you already are...Lets go."

Once inside the hatch, Jack and Sawyer waited in the hallway, as Juliet and Kate went into the room. They both sat there in silence waiting for the answer. Jack twiddled his thumbs, and Sawyer examined his nails, they were discustingly dirty. Sawyer made a mental note to clean them when they returned. Juliet and Kate re-emerged 40 minutes later. Kate looked down at the men and sighed.

**A/N: Ok...so I had to make that a cliffhanger...you know that I did. Who is the daddy? haha. This actually could even be like a choose your own adventure. Who should the father be?...or should she be pregnant at all? Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:OK, so I really didn't know what to do about the whole pregnant thing. I had some people say they wanted the baby to be Jack's and some wanted it to be Sawyer's...I really had a hard time deciding. I hope that my final decsion is ok with everyone...but I did go by votes. It was 4 to 3, so it was a close one. Anyway enjoy and review please! **

Kate cleared her throat and crossed her arms across her chest. Both Jack and Sawyer stood up and stared at her.

"Well are you gonna tell us or ain't ya?" Sawyer asked.

"Give her a second to breath Sawyer," Jack answered. "Is everything ok?"

"Jack," she whispered.

"Cool," Sawyer mumbled. "See ya around."

"Sawyer's the father," she finished. Sawyer turned back around and stared at her. "I'm sorry Jack," Kate said.

"I told you that it doesn't matter," Jack stated.

"Yeah, but is that still how you feel?" she asked.

"Kate," he began. "I love you. And even though this baby isn't mine, I will love him like he is."

"Great," Sawyer nodded. "Now that we all know how Jack-o's gonna be a great dad we can get on with our lives."

Sawyer began to walk away.

"Sawyer wait," Kate said. She followed him and took him by the wrist. "Just because Jack's gonna be in this child's life, doesn't mean I don't want you there. I mean come on...you're the father, I want you there too."

"What if I don't want to be?" he asked. "I'm finally starting to get over you, and now this?"

"What do you mean you're starting to get over me?" she questioned.

"Kate," he scoffed. "You know how hard it was for me to watch you go to Jack. It was really hard, but whatever, I got that you loved him more than you could ever love me. So I got over it, and me and Claire we've been hangin' out, and I can't do this. I can't go through with losing you again."

"What do you mean losing me again?" she asked.

"Well according to doctor Juliet pregnant women don't last past their second trimester," he scoffed. "So unless you plan on turning into super woman and flying off the island...we're all gonna lose you."

He walked away from her and back to the beach. Kate took a deep breath and began to walk back to the beach too. She didn't want to care that Sawyer walked away from her, but she did. She knew that Jack would be a great dad, but even though he said he'd treat the baby like his own, Kate knew that it was going to be hard for him.

"Kate, I wasn't lying," Jack said. "I don't care that this baby isn't mine. I'm going to help you, even if Sawyer doesn't."

"Thanks," she nodded. "I know you will, it's just hard. I thought he'd at least try."

"What can you expect from him?" he asked. "He would never stand up and be a father."

"Well," she sighed. "I really hate to admit this but he has been hanging out with Claire all the time, and he's been kind of a father figure for Aaron lately. He's not even gonna try to be a dad to this baby."

"Kate," Jack began. "Screw him. Just forget about him."

"Well if he's gonna forget about me, maybe you're right," she answered.

When Jack and Kate got back to the beach Sawyer was already in Claire's tent. He was talking to her with his head in his hands, and Claire was rubbing his back. Claire looked up and saw Kate. Then she whispered something into Sawyer's ear. He looked up too, and then looked to Claire. Claire nodded and Sawyer stood up and walked toward them.

"Can I talk to you?" he mumbled.

"Yeah," she whispered. Kate and Jack both followed him.

"Um-alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jack, I'll be up in a minute," she told him.

"Ok," he nodded. He kissed her gently and walked up to his tent. Kate looked at Sawyer and frowned.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just freaked out ok?"

"Yeah," she said. "Believe me, I'm not exactly excited about this."

"I want you to know that I am gonna leave you and Jack-o alone," he told her. "I don't know where me and Claire are going, but I do like her. She even made me come talk to you."

"Claire got you to come talk to me?" Kate chuckled. "You _are _falling for her."

"Why would that mean I'm falling for her?" he asked.

"Because why else would you listen to her?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Anyway...If you need anything...lemme know."

"I have Jack to help me," she answered. "But eventually I am gonna want you there. I'm gonna want you to be in this child's life."

"Am I gonna be the main daddy?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"I mean, is Jack gonna make most of the decisions with you or am I?" he asked.

"I think that we probably all will," she answered. "But you and me are gonna be mommy and daddy."

"And Jack's ok with that?" he questioned.

"He's gonna have to be," she replied. "And I'm sure this is gonna suck for him, but if he loves me as much as I think he does, he's gonna get over it."

"Ok then. See ya around Freckles," he stated. Both Sawyer and Kate walked in opposite directions. Kate toward Jack's tent and Sawyer towards Claire's.

"Everything alright?" Claire asked.

"Yeah mamacita," he nodded. "I'm glad I went over there."

"I told ya that it would only make you feel better," she told him. "In the long run this is going to be hard on all of us, well-I mean-who ever-If I'm-never mind."

"I know what you're sayin'," he stated. "It's gonna be hard on Kate, and the doc, and me, and who ever I'm with."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Do you want me?" he asked awkwardly.

"I don't know," she answered. "It's weird. I miss Charlie, but the way that we've been hanging out so much...I don't think I'm in love with you or anything. I just really like being with you."

"I know what you're sayin'," he told her. "I kinda feel the same way."

"You know, I think that you and me hangin' out lately...I think that I've mellowed you out," she said. She stared at him and kissed his lips.

Kate made her way into Jack's tent and laid down next to him.

"Everything ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I guess he's gonna try."

"Well good," Jack replied.

"Are you sure you're ok with all of this?" she asked.

"It's gonna be weird," Jack admitted. "But it's ok. I'm gonna be ok, and I guess I'm gonna have to learn that Sawyer is gonna be part of our lives."

"He is gonna be part of our lives," she nodded. "But I don't love him."

"Kate," Jack shook his head. "Of course you love him. I mean you might love him differently, but you have to love him to a certain extent. You _are _having his baby right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I love him," Kate told him.

"You can stop trying to protect my feelings. You have to have some kind of feelings of love for him," Jack stated.

"Yeah ok," she nodded. "but it doesn't change anything about how I feel for you. I just-I want you to know that I love you, and I wanted more than anything for this baby to be yours."

"But you knew in your heart that it was Sawyer's didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I guess I did."

"It's alright," he replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

She kissed him and he kissed her back. Kate fell asleep much quicker than Jack would have liked, but he watched her sleep for a while.

As Claire and Sawyer sat in her tent talking, Hurley looked on. He stood up and walked toward the tent.

"Hey dudes," he began. "Do you want me to take the little guy for a while?"

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Well, you know, give you guys some alone time, some time by yourself?" he inquired. Sawyer looked at Claire and raised his eyebrows.

"Up to you mamacita," he replied.

"Yeah," she nodded. "For a little bit. But only because I need to talk to Sawyer."

Hurley picked up the baby and winked at them. They both rolled their eyes and then looked back at each other.

"I like you," she told him.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I want to take this slowly," she stated. "I don't want to rush in to anything."

"Ok," he replied.

"Ok cowboy," she said with a slight southern accent.

"Ok...Austrailian mama?" he tried. She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "I thought you said you wanted to take this slow."

"Well, kissing is ok," she whispered bringing him toward her. They kissed for about 30 seconds until Hurley cleared his throat. He was holding Aaron who was crying. Sawyer and Kate looked up towards him and Hurley handed the baby to Claire. Claire and Sawyer looked at each other and smiled.

Jack watched Kate sleep. Her hair was falling in front of her face, so he reached out and pushed it out out of her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Jack.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he replied. "Sorry for waking you up. I was just-"

"It's ok," she said. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's still early," he told her. "Probably around 9:00pm."

"Well, should we leave the tent, and be social?" she asked.

"Nah," Jack answered. He kissed her and brought her closer towards him. "We should stay in here the rest of the night."

"Ok," she nodded.

**A/N: Ok, so sorry for anyone who wanted the baby to be Jack's...I honestly had a really hard time deciding, but essentially I decided that it would bring more drama to the story. I hope that it was in character. Lemme know what you think, and any other ideas that you might want to offer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gah this is so hard. haha. I hope that my writing is in character.**

That next week everyone tried to pretend that everything was normal. Sawyer continued to avoid both Kate and Jack, but every so often Kate would catch his eye. Sawyer was continuing to hang out with Claire. Jack and Kate hung out during the days too. One day Kate and Jack went into the jungle. Sawyer was sitting on the sand with Aaron, while Claire took a nap up at her tent. After about a half an hour Claire came back down to where Sawyer sat.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"Just fine I guess," Sawyer answered. "How was your nap?"

"It was ok," she replied. "I'm just waiting for Kate and Jack to come back."

"Why?" he asked.

"Kate and I were going to go for a walk. She had some questions to ask me. She's really scared you know?"

"About the baby?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she nodded. "I mean come on. She's scared about what you're going to think, and she's also scared about what Jack's gonna do too."

"The doc loves her, she'll be fine," he mumbled.

"Sawyer I know that you care about her too," Claire told him.

"I can't care about her any more Claire," he replied. "I don't want to lose you, and I know that Jack and Kate just want to be happy."

"You're allowed to care about her," she chuckled. "I mean I care about her too."

"Alright, well maybe I do," he admitted.

"Just talk to her alright?" she asked. "She loves Jack, but she needs you to be ok with it too."

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled. "The doc and Kate went into the jungle, I'll talk to her then."

"Thank you," she responded. She kissed him softly and looked down at Aaron. they sat there together for about an hour.

Sawyer saw Jack coming out of the jungle, so he stood up and walked up to him.

"Jack, I need to talk to Kate," Sawyer told him.

"Sawyer," Jack began. "I need your help."

"Why? Where is she?" he asked. Jack didn't respond. "Dammit Jack where the hell is she?!"

"They took her," he said quietly.

"If anything happens to her-" Sawyer began.

"I didn't do anything," Jack told him.

"Yeah, I bet that's why they just up and took her," Sawyer replied.

"Ok, you don't have to be such a jackass. I told you that I need your help to get her back, so are you gonna help me or not?"

"Yeah," Sawyer mumbled. "Lemme just go tell Claire."

He walked back to Claire's tent.

"I gotta go," he told her.

"Where's Kate?" Claire asked.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna get her back."

"Ok," she nodded. "Be careful Sawyer."

"I will," he leaned down and kissed her and walked back to where Jack was standing. They began to walk back into the jungle. Neither of them had said anything for a few minutes.

"She really wants you to be able to talk to her," Jack stated.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"She misses you," he told him. "I mean, she didn't want to just stop hanging out with her."

"Well, I don't know what to say," Sawyer replied. "I was gonna talk to her when you guys got back, but I guess-"

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured. "It's my fault. I never should have let them take her."

"It ain't your fault," Sawyer mumbled. "They would have taken her anyway."

"Yeah," Jack whispered. "I don't know what I'm gonna do if they do something to her or her baby."

"Where do you think they took her?" Sawyer asked.

"I dunno," he answered. They continued into the jungle and found The Other's village. Jack and Sawyer walked into the middle of the yards and looked around. Sawyer looked at the houses.

"How quaint," he responded.

"My guess is if they have her here, they probably put her in my old house."

They walked up to the house and carefully went inside. Sawyer pulled the gun out of the back of his pants and looked around the corner. Kate was laying on the ground. Sawyer put his gun down and rushed to her side.

"She's here," he told Jack. "Jack...Jack!"

"Sawyer," Kate whispered. "Behind you."

Sawyer turned around and saw Jack standing there with a man pointing a gun at Jack's head.

You people are really stupid," the man with the gun against Jack said. "I told Jack to let us do what we were gonna do. I told him that we would have your precious Kate back in no time. Did he listen? No. Now you all get to stay. The doc's coming with us."

The man left dragging Jack with him. Sawyer looked around the room and then toward Kate. She had the same look that she had in the cages.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "They knocked me out. I have no idea what happened to me within the couple hours that I was out. What if they did something to the baby?"

"Then when I get out of here I'll kill them," he replied. "It's gonna be ok. And Jack is too. And we're all going to get out of here...again."

**A/N: Ok, so don't worry this isn't going to change into skate...as much as I would like it to, I promised to do a Jate so...haha. But anyway, I'm going to keep going I guess...if people still want me to. Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sawyer stood up and looked around the house. He walked down the hallway and explored the house. Kate didn't say anything. She watched him as he became angrier and angrier.

"This is ridiculous," Sawyer scoffed. "What the hell did they take you for?"

"Why do you think?" she asked looking at him.

"Dammit!" he yelled.

"Calm down," she said quietly.

"Calm down?" he asked. He knelt in front of her and stared at her seriously. "Do you really expect me to calm down?"

"No," she shook her head. "But can you please...just...for me...stop yelling? It's not gonna do anything. It's making them happy that you're so pissed."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Whatever."

"I really don't think they're going to hurt me," she told him. "I'm too precious."

He didn't say anything. He stood up and walked over to the couch. He looked up and spotted the camera and then looked away from it.

"So now what?" he asked.

"I guess, now we wait," she replied.

"Wait for what?" he scoffed.

"Wait for them to tell us what to do," she answered. "I'm sorry that Jack dragged you into this."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"When they took me...Jack kept yelling how he was gonna come for me, and bring help," she told him. "I was kinda hoping he'd just leave you alone."

"Well I sure as hell am glad that he told me," he replied. "I mean come on Freckles...just because we're not best buddies any more, doesn't mean that I don't still care about you."

"You do?" she asked.

"Jeez Kate," he sighed. "Of course I do. I know that I'm a hardass jerk, but you were the first-. Nevermind it's stupid."

"I was the first girl that wasn't a con?" she asked.

"Yeah well, I'm not proud of it," he murmured.

"Sawyer," she began. "I know that you-I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "Don't be sorry. I know that I was never anything but revenge or whatever...I let you do it to me, so I guess I'm just as much to blame."

"You weren't just revenge," she sighed. "I really did and do care about you, but-"

"But you don't love me as much as you love Jack-o," he finished for her. "I get it."

"Yeah," she whispered. She cleared her throat loudly. "So how's Claire?"

"Nice," he chuckled. "Claire's fine. She was a little worried about me comin' out here, but she understands. She actually told me to come talk to you."

"About?" she asked.

"I know that I didn't exactly embrace this whole, daddy thing," he chuckled. "And believe me it's not anything that I ever expected, but I'm really going to help you through it...that is if I'm allowed."

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's allowed."

Meanwhile Jack was in Juliet's house. He didn't bother fighting. He knew that if he complied with everything that maybe he would have a chance. There was a soft knock on the door. Jack didn't move and the door creaked open. Juliet popped her head in the door.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Do you want to go see her?" Juliet questioned.

"What are yo talking about. They locked me in this house and they have Kate. And let me tell you if they do anything to hurt her..."

"Get in line," Juliet told him. "Sawyer's already got the job of killing whoever hurts her."

"I swear to god if he touches her," Jack stated.

"If Sawyer touches her?" Juliet asked. "He's not going to hurt her."

"I know that he's not going to hurt her," he replied. "I just don't want her to come to some realization that she should be with Sawyer."

"I really don't think that will happen," she assured him. "She loves you Jack."

"Well, if she loves me so much then why did she ever sleep with Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"Because she was scared, confused, and she needed to feel safe. Sawyer was there for her," she replied. "She cares a lot about him Jack, and I don't think that will ever change, especially now. But they both need to be with people who actually want to be with them."

"Sawyer and Claire," Jack stated.

"Sawyer cares a lot about Kate," she told him. "But he also cares about Claire. I don't think that you have to worry about Kate."

"Thanks," he nodded.

**A/N: Ok, so I'm going to keep going with this I guess. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: K...so this story is going to end. I'm just honestly not feeling it. Sorry. I hope that this last chapter is a good one.**

Kate looked over at Sawyer. He saw that her eyes were wet. She sniffled and then wiped her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm ok," she sighed.

"Freckles come 'ere," he opened his arms and she laughed again before laying against him. He wrapped one arm around her and stroked her hair with the other hand. The front door opened slowly and Kate sat up and looked toward the door.

"Kate?" Jack asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes," she nodded. She stood up and hugged him.

"I'm going to help you get out of here," Juliet replied. "Let's go. If you guys are gonna get out of here, then we gotta go now."

The 3 of them followed Juliet out of the . 2 men approached them as they left.

"Just go," Juliet said. "I'm getting them out of here. You have to let me. Please just let me go with them."

"Well you can do whatever you want," the man replied. "But you need to leave them here."

"No," she shook her head. "Kate needs to leave. She needs to be left alone. What do you guys want with her anyway? I can take care of her at their beach. And we're going with or without youhouser permission."

"Says who?" the second man asked. Juliet and Jack each pulled out two guns. Jack threw one of his to Kate, and Juliet gave one of hers to Sawyer. Juliet raised her eyebrows and stared at both men. They both stepped aside and let the 4 of them pass. As they made their way back through the jungle Kate and Jack talked almost the entire time. Sawyer smiled slightly to himself and began to walk faster. He walked past Kate and Jack continued to walk quickly. Kate looked at Jack sadly and squeezed his hand as she went after Sawyer.

"Sawyer slow down," she said as she caught up to him.

"I can't slow down Freckles," he answered. "I gotta get back."

"I thought that you were ok with me and Jack," she stated.

"I am," he nodded. "I'm fine, and me and Claire whatever, but I just-it's still a little weird for me. You and the doc."

"I have to admit that it's a little weird for me too," she replied. "See, I love Jack so much, and I never thought that we would ever be together in a million years, but I never thought that I would have been pregnant with your baby either."

"Well, there's a lot of things that are hard to believe," he told her. "I knew that he would eventually open his eyes and see what an incredible person you are."

"At first I thought that he just wanted to fix me," she chuckled.

"Well, there ain't nothin' to fix," he responded. "I know that you love him, and I know that you're going to be with him, so...if you don't mind I'm just gonna get back to the beach, and we can both get on with our lives."

"Sawyer can you just stop being an asshole for one second?" she asked.

"You don't want to get on with your life with Jack?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "But you make it sound like...'get on with our lives'-it sounds like you never want to see me again."

"Ok," he sighed. "I will try my best to be your friend. I'm just gonna tell you that it's gonna be hard for me to just be friends with you. Especially when-"

"I know," she whispered. She put her hand on her stomach without really thinking. He stepped toward her and put his hand on top of hers. They stood there for another minute, and Jack came through the trees.

"Hey," he began. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothin'," Sawyer answered. "It's a criminal thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Sawyer," she sighed. "We were just talking Jack."

"I know," Jack replied. "I trust you Kate."

Sawyer gave her a small smile and continued to the beach. Once they were back everyone greeted them and hugged them. Claire came out of her tent and jumped up into Sawyer's arms.

"Hey," he chuckled. "How are you mamacita?"

"I'm good now that you're back," she sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was only gone for a day."

"I know, but I was worried anyway," she responded.

"Worried about what?" he asked.

"I was worried that you and Kate were going to realize that you should be together," she stated.

"She's just havin' my baby," he shook his head. "Nothin' special."

Claire chuckled and re-wrapped her arms around him.

"She and the doc are together," he continued. "We're gonna be friends obviously, but the doc has her heart."

"This is going to sound super childish, and really weird, but-" Claire cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Do I have yours?"

"You know..." he said. "I think you just might."

* * *

**2 years later...**

Sawyer walked out of the ocean and picked up his towel. As he dried his hair, he watched as Kate and Claire both walked toward him, they were both about 8 months pregnant. He saw as Aaron came running toward him.

"Daddy!" Aaron yelled. He jumped up into Sawyer's arms.

"Hey," Sawyer said. "How are you doin' buddy?"

"I'm good," Aaron replied. "Can we play?"

"Of course we can," he answered. "Lemme just talk to mommy and Auntie Freckles."

"K!" he exclaimed. "Bye aunt Freckles."

Aaron ran back up toward the tent. Sawyer looked back toward Kate and Claire.

"Well hello ladies," he said with a smile. "What's up?"

"I'm so glad that you taught my sweet little boy how to nick name people."

"Oh come on don't tell me that you don't melt every time he calls her Freckles. It's absolutley adorable," Sawyer stated. "Anyway what can I do you for?"

"Can you watch Emily?" Kate asked.

"Right now?" he answered.

"Yes, right now," Kate scoffed.

"I suppose," he replied. He looked toward Claire. "Do you wanna watch her with me?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "As soon as I get back from my walk."

"Me and Claire are going on a walk together...that's why you need to watch her," Kate informed him.

"What about Dr. Daddy-o?" he asked. "Why can't he watch Em?"

"Because, jackass, in the words of you, he ain't her daddy. You are her daddy, so you're gonna watch her."

"Ok," Sawyer shrugged.

"Jack is gonna be back from hunting with Desmond in a little bit, and I'm sure he'll help you out with both Aaron and Emily."

Emily came running down toward them.

"Mommy!" she exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked.

"I got a boo boo," she stated. She held out her finger. There was a small splinter poking out. Kate sat on the ground holding Emily on her lap.

"Let me see," Kate said.

"No!" Emily screamed and pulled her hand away. "Daddy."

Sawyer squatted in front of her and took her hand in his.

"Ok," he began. She whined slightly as he examined her finger. "Now, I'm gonna get you."

"Uh oh," Kate said with a smile. Sawyer began tickling Emily, who was laughing before he touched her. While Emily was still laughing Sawyer took her hand and pulled out the splinter. Kate looked at Sawyer greatfully and then stood up.

"I'm going to go on a walk with Claire ok?" she asked Emily.

"Ok mommy," Emily answered with a nod.

After Claire and Kate left Sawyer sat on the beach with Emily and Aaron. Jack came through the jungle and walked over to Sawyer too.

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"Not a lot," Sawyer replied. "The ladies took a walk. I really hate the fact that they go alone. What if one of them goes into labor and neither of us are there?"

"They both have about a month left before we have to worry about that," Jack answered.

"Well something could still happen. Women have babies early all the time," he stated.

"Yeah, I know," Jack said. "But they're smart ladies. If something happens they'll be fine."

"I guess," he shrugged. Emily stood up and started walking down to the water. Sawyer stood up and followed her. He picked her up.

"Where do you think your goin'?" he asked.

"Water," she replied.

"You know the rules," he told her. "You can't go unless mommy or daddy is with you."

"Ok," she said. "Water."

"Alright," he walked down to the water with her and dipped her down so her feet hit the water. Aaron came up next to Sawyer and wanted to be picked up too. Jack followed closely and helped Sawyer with the kids. Kate and Claire came walking back to the camp and they watched as Sawyer and Jack played with the kids in the water. They walked toward the guys who came out of the water immediately.

"How was your walk?" Jack asked giving Kate a kiss on the cheek.

"It was good," she replied. She held her hand against her stomach and gasped.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "He's just been kicking a lot lately."

"Kate wants a boy," Claire said.

"And what about you missy Claire?" Sawyer asked.

"Come on you know as well as I do that I was a girl," she told him. "But I guess having a baby brother for Aaron won't be all bad either. They're all going to be like brothers and sisters anyway."

"Yeah," Jack said. "You're right about that. Or at least cousins."

"I still can't believe that Christian is your dad," Claire shook her head.

"Me neither," Jack replied.

The 4 of them sat on the ground and watched the ocean. Aaron and Emily sat together in front of them building something that resembled a sand castle, but was very lopsided. Kate and Claire smiled at each other and then both laid their heads on Jack and Sawyer's shoulders.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: Ok so I'm sorry for anyone who wanted me to continue but I was just not into this at all...I mean I sort of was, but I had a really hard time. I don't know if the ending was too sappy or not, but I liked it haha. Anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
